


Voluntad

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo abordaba sin aviso en medio de los pasillos y le impedía el paso con férrea decisión, para después plantar un gesto de cobardía que no iba de la mano con la mirada que le dedicaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach le pertenece a Kubo. ¿Sorprendidos?  
>  **Prompt** : Cocaína.

Lo abordaba sin aviso en medio de los pasillos y le impedía el paso con férrea decisión, para después plantar un gesto de cobardía que no iba de la mano con la mirada que le dedicaba.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero Kurosaki era tan imprevisible.

Un beso; de esos que duelen. Parecía tratarse de una de las tantas batallas que solían tener entre ellos.

Se tomaba su tiempo, lo estrujaba por la cintura y lo besaba con fanatismo, con esa pasión propia de la juventud.

Silencioso y letal.

"Bruto", le solía nacer como reproche, porque adoraba hacerlo rabiar y ver su ceño siempre fruncido.

Ichigo era adictivo. Cuánto más se tomaba esas libertades, más adicto se hacía a él, a sus besos, a sus manos estrechándolo, a esa mirada que parecía estar prometiéndole cielo e infierno a la vez.

—Eres como la cocaína, Kurosaki.

¿Cuántas veces había querido dejarlo? Para darse cuenta, muy a su pesar, que ya estaba amarrado a él. Sentía morir y vivir en tan solo un beso.

El mentado se quedó a cuadritos, aunque debía admitir que era romántico viniendo de Uryuu. Siempre recibía silencio de su parte o palabras de recriminación.

—Eso… ¿es bueno o malo?

Concepto abstracto y, por ende, relativo. ¿Qué importaba? Era su orgullo saber que Ichigo lo quería así, de esa manera tan fascinante y absorbente.

—¿Importa? —Fue la respuesta del Quincy, para volver a colgarse del cuello de su némesis a reclamar una dosis más de besos.

Ichigo no respondió, al menos no de manera verbal. Lo empujó contra la pared para arremeter con furia.

No tenía la voluntad para admitir que Kurosaki era una droga que no podía ni quería dejar. El secreto más pecaminoso que alguna vez hubiera escondido. Y sería así mientras durara el efecto.

 

**Fin**


End file.
